


'Say You Love Me'// 'You Know I Do'

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya needs a promise...From a prompt.





	'Say You Love Me'// 'You Know I Do'

Her heart skips a beat even as she slips into the room, looking for the other girl. She knew she was here, somewhere. A rustle of noise from the shadows and the other girl emerged, stepping to take her hands.

“Say you love me...”

“You know I do...”

The reply is soft and the Phantom draws a hand to her chest, pressing it there before moving to press her own to Nadiya’s. The feeling of their hearts, beating as one, in tune, was just enough to calm her. 

“Take me home...”

The Phantom smiles, leading her into shadows and to the hidden lair.


End file.
